


Kissing and Falling

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Engagement, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the prompt- moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed.





	Kissing and Falling

  Love was not really a word Spot Conlon had contemplated before Racetrack Higgins walked into his life. They had met at age sixteen when Race moved to Spot’s school and became captain of the cheer squad. Spot, being captain of the school football team, saw him often.

  When they started dating senior year, Spot had been nervous, but he was met with support from most people. He had even been nervous about coming out to his foster mother, Medda, even though his foster brother, Jack, had been openly dating their friend David since sophomore year. Now, ten years after they met and nine years after they started dating, they were engaged.

  Race pushed Spot in the door into their apartment and threw the keys in the general vicinity of where they were supposed to go. They both kicked off their shoes and, in doing so, tripped over the sofa. Spot landed on the floor with his fiancé on the couch. Race laughed. Spot groaned.

  “Oh, come on, Spotty. Don’t let a little thing like a back injury keep you down!” He joked. Spot rolled his eyes and got up, collapsing on top of Racetrack, kissing him furiously. Race pulled away, laughing. “Not here, Spot. No way. Come on! You can make it five feet to the bedroom.”

  Once back on their feet, Race himself became inpatient and shoved Spot against a wall, kissing up and down his neck.

  “Antonio Higgins, you hypocrite.”

  “Don’t see you complaining, _Sean_.”

  “Mm.”

  Returning to the task at hand, Spot shoved Race against the door leading to their room and opened it.

  “I love you, my betrothed.” Race said as they fell onto the bed. Spot laughed.

  “I love you, too, Tony.”


End file.
